


snow

by GhostsandGhouls



Series: Gift Drabbles [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21855400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostsandGhouls/pseuds/GhostsandGhouls
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Series: Gift Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574533
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bookishascanbe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookishascanbe/gifts).



The winter market is the same every year. But Hanamaki still goes, and he always drags Matsukawa with him, it's better than being alone. He picks up little gifts that his mom tells him to keep an eye out for and lights up at the sight of a carousel, he drags Matsukawa over and grins. "Well? Can we go on?"

"Sure." As always, Matsukawa seems happy to go along with Hanamaki's wishes.

Sometimes it gets boring, Hanamaki wants him to pick something for a change—maybe drag him around and gaze with wonder at the decorations. "We can do something else."

There's a brief pause, Matsukawa stares at Hanamaki and slowly nods. "I want to have a go on this. Then—" He glances away for a moment. Hanamaki wonders what he's thinking. "—the Ferris wheel."

"Okay." He grins.

The carousel comes to a stop. Hanamaki jumps onto a pink unicorn and Matsukawa quietly sits on the horse next to him. It's nice. The ride is fun, it looks more entertaining for the children and Hanamaki feels a little embarrassed for enjoying himself so much. They're only going in circles. A glance at Matsukawa doesn't provide much, he looks determined and Hanamaki stares, trying to figure out what's going on in his head. It's a short ride, round and round. When it stops, they quietly depart.

Matsukawa gently grasps Hanamaki's wrist and begins leading them to the Ferris wheel. Hanamaki can feel himself blushing at the contact—he's done this a hundred times to Matsukawa, but being on the receiving end feels different, and he's disappointed when Matsukawa lets go. They wait for an empty gondola and clamber in together.

Their knees are touching, the seat isn't really big enough for the both of them and Hanamaki considers moving to sit across from Matsukawa instead. That looks more embarrassing like they might be on a date—he wishes it was.

They reach the top, the wheel stops and Hanamaki marvels the view. When he turns back to Matsukawa, to ask what he thinks, he's not looking outside the window. He's staring at Hanamaki instead. Hanamaki's breath freezes in his throat. "Makki, I've been thinking recently." Hanamaki can feel the blush nipping at his neck and ears, it's burning into his skin, and he wants to look away—but he doesn't, he needs to know what Matsukawa has to say. "A speech is stupid, isn't it?"

Hanamaki's hopes are dashed and he's confused. "What?"

"We've been friends for a long time." Hanamaki nods. Matsukawa grabs his hands and the blush returns with renewed fire, his stare on Hanamaki is unwavering. "Takahiro, I like you—I love you."

Just the sound of his given name had nearly made Hanamaki topple over. But hearing those words— _Matsukawa's feelings_ , it's like a dream. Matsukawa is still holding his hands, it looks like he's waiting and Hanamaki grasps onto him. "Issei, I feel the same."

Matsukawa exhales in relief. Hanamaki smiles brightly and leans forward. The view outside doesn't seem important anymore, he's got something better right in front of him. "I thought I was imagining things."

"You knew?"

"Not for certain, but I had a feeling. Oikawa kept encouraging me to confess too, he's not exactly subtle."

Hanamaki chuckles. It's full, half snorts and bursting from his lips. Matsukawa smiles, it lights his face, his eyes crinkle at the edges—he's beautiful. "Kiss me." Matsukawa does, Hanamaki leans into it and they only pull away when the wheel jolts to life again.

After it stops, they step out into the cold air, their hands wrap around each other and Matsukawa leads them towards the food stalls. "Do you want anything to eat? A profiterole?"

"I'm fine. After all." Hanamaki steps forward and presses a kiss to Matsukawa's cheek. "You're my favourite snack." He lets go of Matsukawa's hand and starts dashing off. "I'll race you to the ice rink!"

"Hey! You're cheating, you've got a head start."

"All's fair in love and war!" Matsukawa grins and he chases after Hanamaki.

Snow begins to fall and their laughter echoes into the night, cutting through the crowd. No matter how they feel, things will always stay the same. Except when Matsukawa catches Hanamaki in his arms, he can whisper a soft _I love you_ and they can share a warm kiss beneath cold snow.

It's perfect.


End file.
